


Nightmares

by LoosenYourCorset



Category: Captain America, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry I woke you," Bucky muttered, genuinely apologetic but not feeling all that bad about it. He just didn’t want to be awake by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "Stucky, post Winter Soldier, Steve comforting Bucky after a nightmare".  
> Hope you like it.

A lot of things were different after Bucky came back. Like how he usually preferred to be called James now, or how he had that whole ‘metal arm’ thing going on. But probably the biggest thing that had changed, one that only he and Steve really knew about, was Bucky’s sleeping habit.

It was a night like almost any other. Bucky was hidden in a ditch, hiding from some Germans with a couple of the other members in his squad. Load the gun, stand up, shoot, hide again, repeat. Not hard to remember once it’s buried deep in your head like they taught it to you. The only problem was they were advancing and he was very nearly out of bullets. The enemy got closer, closer, closer…

Bucky bolted upright in bed with a thin layer of sweat prominent on his forehead. He went to wipe it away with his human hand, only to find that the palm of it was clammy too. This was one of those times where he enjoyed the cool, silver metal of his fake arm, as his other hand was nowhere near as warm. He panted and leaned back on the bed with his hands, trying to even out his breathing.

It wasn’t that the nightmares bothered him beyond belief, it was that he could only barely remember them after waking up. They were distant memories from a time he’d long since forgotten, from an era he’d been taken out of decades ago.

He turned to Steve, who looked so peaceful that he almost didn’t want to wake him up. Almost. Bucky nudged the blond man’s shoulder with his warmer hand, knowing full well that his other would be too rough although he was trying to gain a little more control over that.

Steve stirred in his sleep; he’d always been a light sleeper but even more so now that Bucky was the one who needed him in the middle of the night, and not vice versa. He groaned, yawning tiredly before opening up his eyes. It was quiet in the room but he could feel Bucky looking at him before he even glanced upwards.

"Sorry I woke you," Bucky muttered, genuinely apologetic but not feeling all that bad about it. He just didn’t want to be awake by himself.

A sleepy half-smile appeared on Steve’s face as he reached an arm out, letting it find Bucky’s torso and pulling the brunette down. “Have another bad dream?" he asked, already knowing the answer. His thoughts were confirmed when Bucky said nothing, only hummed as he slid into Steve’s arms.

Steve’s fingers moved up Bucky’s body until they found his hairline, brushing strands out of his face and petting his head. It wasn’t until he started doing this that he noticed the shaking, which made his heart hurt with a loss he couldn’t explain. All he wanted was for Bucky to feel okay again, to stop having nightmares, to be the old person he was before everything had ever happened… But he knew too well that that was a pipe dream and that he should let it go. And for the moment, he did. Bucky just wanted to be held right now and that’s something that Steve would always be able to do for him.

Steve kissed the back of Bucky’s neck as they laid in the dark room, closing his eyes once more before they could truly adjust. “I love you, Bucky," he whispered before feeling sleep creep in once again.

Bucky waited too long to say it back, but after he heard Steve’s light snoring he said, “I love you too, Steve." With that, he laid there for a few more minutes as his body finally calmed down and allowed him to join Steve in sleeping once again.


End file.
